A Hogwarts Fairy Tail
by boopyh
Summary: love and life at Hogwarts for two special students.


**Hi everyone I wrote this when I was 17 I'm 24 now it doesn't really match the brief and its a little long but I have been looking for somewhere to post it for a while I hope you have time to read it and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

'Harry, Ron and Hermione are in there seventh year'

Harry cautiously approached Hermione as she was studying. He finally got up the courage to talk to her, (or disturb her if you look at it from her point of view).

"Hermione?" Harry stuttered.

"What harry I'm practising my non verbal spells."

"You don't need to practice those you are already way ahead of the class. Never mind I wanted to ask you something."

"What!" said Hermione, getting very annoyed now.

Harry and Hermione have been dating in secret for a very long time, almost three years and nobody knew. So it was a shock for the very full Gryffindor common room when Harry bent down on one knee, and produced a ring from his robe pocket and said,

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

The entire common room gasped and looked over at Hermione to see what she would say.

"Harry, are you serious or is this some kind of a joke?"

"No I'm asking you for real. Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course!"

The entire common room cheered and started to congratulate them and ask them how long they had been seeing each other, and before long the entire school knew, and even the Slytherin's were happy for them.

Two days later at dinner Dumbledore called them both up to the staff table, all of the students and teachers looked at Dumbledore with bemused looks because they had no idea what he was going to do. When Harry and Hermione had made there way hand in hand up to the staff table Dumbledore spoke,

"Hermione, let me see your ring please." Hermione held out her hand while he gazed at the ring he said,

"You have found a powerful love, it should be cherished and cared for and to help you care for yourselves I have built you a house and if you would like it its yours."

"where is it.?" Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

"On an island in the black lake."

Harry and Hermione asked if they could have some time to discuss it and later that night they found themselves outside Dumbledore's office with an answer.

"Come in." sounded Dumbledore's voice from within. "Oh, its you have you made a decision?"

"Yes, we would love to accept the house professor thank you so much."

"Marvellous." Dumbledore beamed at them over his half moon glasses, as he did he saw a look on there faces that said they had something more to tell him.

"Professor... Hermione is pregnant."

They both looked up at their headmaster and waited until he eventually spoke.

"Well you have a few choices and you wont like them all. Firstly you could consider abortion..."

"No!" interrupted Hermione "I want to keep it, we want to have this child."

"OK then you need to decide whether to keep it a secret for a while or to just tell your fellow students now."

"I think we are probably going to tell everyone, but sir what will we do about classes when the baby comes?" asked Hermione.

"You will have a couple of weeks to bond and get into a routine then after that you will bring the baby to class with you."

It rapidly spread throughout the school about Harry and Hermione having a baby, Hermione had to keep running from class most mornings because of morning sickness. After she had gotten over her morning sickness a few months later 4 to be precise, Harry and Hermione were in the hospital wing having a magical ultrasound just to check if the baby was growing properly. It wall all going fine until Madam Pomfry asked,

"Do multiple pregnancies run in either of you families?"

"I don't think so." said harry

"Yes." said Hermione with some hesitation, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because I can see two babies, your having twins." said Madam Pomfry smiling.

"Oh my goodness harry! This is fantastic isn't it?"

"Yeah it's amazing."

"Do you want to know the sex of you babies?" asked Madam Pomfry

"No." they both said

"We want it to be a surprise." said Harry

Everybody was so exited for Harry and Hermione when they found out about the twins, but people began to feel sorry for Hermione because she was finding it difficult to get past the vanishing step, so if Harry or Ron weren't with her she had to ask a couple of people to help her past it as she was getting rather bis now. Hermione was also excused from potions as the smell made her feel sick, and she couldn't fit behind her cauldron.

Hermione began to crave the weirdest thing, melted cheese and chocolate on toast. She ate is all the time in lessons in the corridors, and she was allowed to summon a house elf any time she wanted it.

It wasn't uncommon to find a table full of students including Ron and Harry to be all sat with their hands on Hermonie's bell felling the babies kick.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Miss Hermione, is you wanting your special toast with cheese ans chocolate?"

"Yes please Dobby...Hey you haven't felt the babies kick yet have you?"

"No Miss Hermione."

Hermione took Dobby's hand and placed it on her tummy, the babies kicked and Dobby jumped back shocked ans said,

"Is there people playing muggle football in your stomach Miss Hermione?"

"No Dobby, it's just the babies getting comfortable there's not much room left in there any more."

"Congratulations Miss Hermione. I shall fetch your special toast."

A few weeks after that the wedding day came, and it was beautiful. Harry and Hermione had decided to get married before the babies came, and Dumbledore had agreed to perform the ceremony. The ceremony was amazing, Hermonie's dress was gorgeous it was white with a long lace veil. Ron was best man and Ginny was maid of honour. Nevile was a grooms-man, Luna was a bridesmaid and Hagrid was the ring barer. The whole school was there along with all of the weasly's and Hermonie's parents. After the wedding there was a grand ball with every food imaginable, there was music and lots of dancing although Harry and Hermione found it a little difficult because of how big Hermione was getting. Afterwards harry and Hermione took a magical boat to there new home just for one night, as they were not allowed to move in properly until they had finished at Hogwarts.

The next day was Monday and it was back to classes the first was transfiguration. Ron was late as usual for a Monday morning.

"Sorry professor I... "

"Yes I know you slept in as usual, sit down please and lets get on."

Ron went as red as his hair as everyone started giggling at him, and then Hermione screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

"It's the babies there're coming, OOOWW!"

"It's OK Hermione I'm here." said harry comfortingly.

Madam Pomfry was called and she came down and magicked a floating stretcher to take Hermione to the hospital wing, Harry and Ron both following as they were going to be in the room with her as she gave birth.

It took six painful hours for Hermione to give birth and they were both overjoyed to find out they had identical twin girls.

"What shall we call them?" Harry asked after what seemed like hours looking at there daughters.

"I dunno... how about we name one after your mum?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I like that, and we could call the other one Faith." said Harry.

They were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore followed by the Grangers and Mc'gonagle, who was carrying a lot of papers. The Grangers hugged Harry and Hermione and took hold of a baby each.

"What are you naming them?" asked Professor Mc'gonagle unrolling her parchment.

"Well the older one is Faith and the other is Lily after Harry's mum, and there last names are potter" said Hermione

"Thank-you could you both sign the birth certificates, when you have both babies will have there names put down for Hogwarts immediately."

Harry and Hermione signed the parchments and Mc'gonagle left. Faith and Lily both started to cry so Mr and Mrs Granger handed them back so they could have there first bottle.

(Two weeks later)

"Harry hurry up we are going to be late and I want to show off the girls!"

"OK I'm coming, I'm just changing Faith. Done OK lets go."

"Don't forget Faith's bear she'll scream if it's not with her." shouted Hermione

"I know I have it in her bag."

Harry and Hermione arrived late to Transfiguration later even than Ron but they found that they were counting on that as the room was decorated with banners and balloons and in one corner baby gifts. Mc'gonagle came over to them and gave them her gift, a set of magic dummies that they could suck on without becoming addicted to them. Even though the room was decorated for a party they still had there lesson. They put there babies into a crib in the corner that had charms around it to protect them from miss-fired spells and loud noises.

"Right class exams start tomorrow, so lets review."

Just then the Twins started to cry.

"I don't think they like it in there Professor can we hold them for a while please." asked Hermione

"Of course Mrs Potter." harry and Hermione spent most of there lessons that day holding the babies on there knee but the next day was exams.

"Now Professor Dumbledore they need there milk every four hours, and make sure Faith has her bear and Lily her blanket or they will go ultrasonic without them and..."

"Mrs potter you have told me this three times now. If I can keep the golden trio out of trouble for a whole year I should be able to manage this. We will see you after your exams."

They had arranged all of there exams in one day so they woud not have to be apart from the twins for too long.

(Two weeks later.)

"Bye Ron see you at your Mums for dinner on Saturday and remember you can apperate to our house so come over whenever." said harry

"Bye." said Hermione as Ron left the school gates turned on the spot and apperated.

"Can you believe we are all going to be teachers next year, and Ron is moving in with us in September?" asked Hermione

"I know Ron is going to be the second astronomy teacher and you are going to be second charms and transfiguration teacher."

"And harry your going to be defence against the dark arts teacher its beem the best year ever." said Hermione exited.

"Come on lets go home." said harry

They took the boat across the lake to start there new lives and whole new and different kind of adventure.

The End

**Thank you if you read this far I know it was very long and I hope you enjoyed please leave me your feed back and bear in mind this story was written 7 years ago. Much love xxx **


End file.
